The Meta Menace
by gilraenstar
Summary: Meta Knight has been kicked out! Dedede decides to replace Meta Knight with someone better- and someone who doesn't like Kirby- at all   i finished it guys! hope you all enjoyed it. I am going to post a bit of back story on Falacis and Meta Knight :D
1. Chapter 1

The Meta-Menace

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo!" Kirby shouted, chasing after Tuff.

"Jeez Kirby!" Tuff laughed, holding the watermelon high above his head. Kirby tackled Tuff, sending the melon rolling down the hill.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled, scrambling to catch the fruit as it rolled farther and farther away from Kirby's empty tummy. He walked all over Tuff's face before rolling himself down the hill after it.

"Kirby!" Tiff yelled after him.

"He is still quite young." Meta Knight said quietly, standing on a boulder opposite of Tiff and Tuff.

"I know. But he needs too grow up and quit messing around. He's gonna get himself killed if he keeps acting like this." Tiff said, hands on her hips.

"Indeed. But then again, as one your age might say, you are not his mother."

Tiff didn't reply, merely looking down to where Kirby sat, about to shove the entire green oval in his mouth. He stopped, noticing Tiff, and waved to her. She turned to say something in reply to Meta Knight—.

He was gone.

"All right, come on Kirby." Tiff yelled, wincing when Kirby swallowed the watermelon without any problems.

"Poyo?" Kirby said, confused why a donut dare float in front of him and not into his mouth.

"Come on Kirby, just follow the donut." Tuff said, as he tied the donut on a string to a stick and then onto Kirby's head.

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby yelled happily, trying to reach out and grab the sprinkled fiend. He frowned. His hands wouldn't reach.

Tuff laughed, watching Kirby follow the donut all the way to Dedede's castle. Kirby often walked into walls and once into Tiff.

"Kirby!" She shrieked after the two who had started to run.

Poyo, poyo, po-." THUD

Kirby had run right into DeDeDe.

"Who let this little menace in my castle?" Dedede boomed, his arms waving angrily like he was trying to fly.

"I did, my Lord." Meta Knight said from out of nowhere. Tuff however, was nowhere to be seen. Meta Knight jumped down from his perch upon a statue and pulled the donut from its string. Kirby instantly sucked the treat out of Meta Knight's hand. Meta Knight started, looking at his hand where the donut had been a moment before.

"ESCARGOON!" DeDeDe whined. The snail appeared a minute later, out of breath.

"Yes, lord?" He gasped.

"Show these two buffoons outta here! I need to think."

"But, sir—." Meta Knight started, intending to remind the King that he lived in the castle.

The waddledees ganged up and carried the two star warriors out of the castle, tossing them about a foot forward.

"Poyo," Kirby said, obviously finding this new game fascinating.

Meta Knight sighed. "You are very, very young." Meta Knight pulled a taco out of his cape and tried to figure out how he might eat it.

"I need me a monster!" Dedede said.

The screen above Dedede's chair displayed a scary looking guy with sunglasses.

"You might want to be more specific." The man said, seeming disinterested.

"I need someone to replace Meta Knight." Dedede said, crossing his arms with a humph. "He's been causin' to much trouble around here!"

"Oh, I do believe I have the perfect thing for you then," He chuckled as if at some inside joke. "I'll send Falacis right over."

"Hey, Kirby, how's it going buddy?" Kawasaki said, momentarily putting down his pot of hot curry to rub his hands together.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Oh, hi Meta Knight! I didn't even see you come in."

"Maybe." The figure said quietly with quite a different accent, "That is because I am not Meta Knight."

From the shadows stepped a different star warrior. One with light blue eyes and golden armor. A sword with a hilt similar to the Galaxia hung at his hip.

"I am Falacis."

"What? That is impossible!" Meta Knight spun to face Tiff.

"I know! What're we gonna do?" Tiff said, pacing back and forth. "I checked it out. The King is using him to replace you! He already gave Falacis your room."

"Ah. Wonderful." Meta Knight sighed, one hand on the hilt of the Galaxia.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Tiff exclaimed.

Meta Knight looked away, facing the expanse of green grass that lay in front of them.

"First," He said after a moment of thought. "I must find a place to stay."

(:o)3

_hey everyone! if you wanna see a picture of Falacis drawn by my great friend Matrix Ditto, go to my profile and click on the second link. Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter peeps! Hope you like it!_

**(:o)3 Chapter 2**

"Falacis. I need you to take down that annoying little pink puffball." Dedede demanded.

"Of course milord. I cannot help but notice that the knight who was here before me, seems to have a keen interest in Kirby."

"I don't follow you." Dedede said, scratching his head.

"I mean," The warrior said patiently, "That it would seem most prudent to take Meta Knight out of the equation. He would be a deciding factor in any fight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, as long as you take Kirby outta the math doohickey too."

Falacis smiled evilly behind his mask, his eyes glowing a brighter blue. "Of course, my lord."

"Kirby? Wake up!" Kokori squawked, flapping frantically above Kirbys head. "Get up! Meta Knight needs your help!"

"Poyo!" Kirby squeaked, instantly running from his small home out to where an epic battle was being fought.

The two warriors were locked in combat, Meta Knight wielding the Galaxia, and Falacis some odd weapon with a blade on each end of the decorated hilt.

"No. Kirby stay back!" Meta Knight shouted, his voice strained. Falacis pulled weapon back in a wide arc, and brought it back down again.

The move was unexpected, and caught Meta Knight by surprise. He managed to block the offensive move, but the tip of one blade sliced into Meta Knights mask, leaving a crack that nearly split it in two.

Meta Knight stumbled back with the force of the blow, landing on one knee.

"Don't remember me?" Falacis snarled, the first evidence of any emotion.

"No." Meta Knight replied, running forward to attack the other warrior. Falacis easily flicked away the Galaxia like it was a toothpick then swung his own sword around it, trapping both their weapons between them.

"Honestly Meta Knight." Falacis whispered tensely, voice full of venom. "How many families must you destroy until realize you don't belong?"

Meta Knight paused in his struggling to free his sword. Something clicked. "Fantis?"

Falacis smirked, but no one saw. "Bingo." He slammed Meta Knight away from him, sending him spinning to the ground.

"It's Falacis now. But then I suppose you knew that."

"You betrayed your family. Not I." Meta Knight said weakly, straining to stand.

"What? You call _me_ a traitor, when I only wanted to survive? You were all blinded by glory. We were hopelessly out numbered in that battle and you expected me to walk to my death?"

Kirby could only watch helplessly as Falacis advanced slowly on his fallen friend. Tiff and Tuff had arrived, out of breath from running.

"Oh no!" Tiff cried. "He's going to kill Meta Knight!"

"Please, Fantis, you must understand. Banishing you was our only choice. Leaving you among our ranks was not practical." Meta Knight said.

"You didn't have to send me to live with monsters!" Falacis snorted angrily. "And yet you did."

"We didn't send you there. You decided to go" Meta Knight said solemnly.

"It was your fault." Falacis said quietly, his calm façade returning. With a single fell swipe, he blasted Meta Knight away with an explosive hit.

He walked away, purposely forgetting his orders to take out Kirby as well.

Goodbye…Master." Falacis murmured.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff gasped. The three of them ran to where the star warrior had fallen.

He was alive, but he wouldn't be fighting anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thnx to the two who reviewed! If you haven't checked out the picture of Falacis, please do! Any way, here are some quick replies to people who reviewed from te first and second chapter._

_ThePersonofAwesomeness- I'm glad you like it! :)_

_Sweey- He is kinda like Mta Knight but there's a reason. This should clear it up for you. I understand what you mean though, and I'm trying to make him different. Thnx for the constructive critism! ;)_

Chapter 3

"Who's Fantis?" Tuff asked.

Tiff thought for a second, trying to remember what she had heard. She was about to answer, but someone else did. It was Meta Knight.

"He was a fellow Star Warrior. Fantis was my apprentice." Meta Knight said weakly. The crack in his mask had been fixed.

"Was?" Tiff repeated. She retrieved Meta Knight a glass of water, but he didn't touch it.

"It is … complicated." The warrior sat up, making it clear they were all in for a history lesson.

"During the war, I had an apprentice. We had been trying to train new Star warriors in order to keep our ranks strong. Fantis—or rather Falacis now- had much promise. He had natural skills and an eagerness to fight. But he also had a fatal flaw. He wished for power. More power than he would be allowed as one of us. He turned to the power monsters promised him. He never received it."

"But he was so strong!" Tiff protested. "He nearly killed you."  
"Jes. But he had rage and revenge on his side. He always had many problems controlling anger."

"I don't get it. Why would he want revenge on you?" Tuff said.

"He believes I am the one that kept him the power he wanted. It is true. I knew he would become a danger to everyone if he had as much strength as he wanted. Especially himself."

Meta turned to Kirby, who stood silent and without expression. "And you Kirby, must defeat him."

Tiff scowled at the injured knight, hands on her hips and her eyes harsh. "And how do you expect Kirby to beat him. Not even you could!"

"Kirby is quite young and is patient. He can easily outmaneuver Falacis, and it would be unwise to send him into battle without some help. Sword, Blade—."

"We came as fas' as we coul' Lord Meta Knigh" Blade huffed.

"Arehdoe okuhelsy?" Sword said.

"There is now time. You must hurry; we have little time, and Falacis expects Kirby to run, not to face him."

"Don't worry Kirby!" Blade shouted, "We got your back!"

"Yeah! Gahfiek ardfenslei!"

Kirby frowned, looking back to where Meta Knight stood safely in the shadows. "Poyo…"

"Go on." Tiff said. Waving her arms in a motion to walk. When Kirby stayed still, she gave him a little shove. "Go. Don't you want to help Meta Knight?"

"Poyo, poyo…" Kirby remembered that his friend needed him and toughened up, ready to enter the castle and face—Oh a butterfly! Kirby squeaked 'poyo' and smiled wide, starting to chase the colorful butterfly.

"Kirby!" Tiff shouted. She grabbed him as he ran past, spinning him around to face her.

"Kirby! Listen up, I need you to…" The butterfly once again flew behind Tiff, causing the distracted pink puffball to lean over and try to get a better view. "…And you didn't hear one word I said. Did you?"

"Poyo?" Kirby said, still trying to glimpse the flying gem.

"Come _on._" Tiffs pulled Kirby into the castle then, in a classic ding-dong ditch fashion, knocked on Falacis's chamber door, and ran for it. Kirby stared after her, unsure what he was supposed to do.

When Falacis opened his door, Kirby yelped and tried to run.

"Very wise my teacher." Falacis laughed evilly. "Send a child to face me."

In his dark corner of the castle Meta Knight said to himself, "And how wise of you, my _student_, to underestimate Kirby."

(:/)3

_Don't you just love the little Kirby page break? :D anyhow thnx for rading: sorry their so short though :P Love you all! REVIEWS?_


	4. Chapter 4

I had a total blonde moment the other day when I wrote the third chapter, so that's why Sword and Blade got kinda switched around. Does anyone else confuse those two? Anyhow, reviews? Only way my stories can stop sucking is if I get some reviews.

Chapter 4

"Kirby," Tiff yelled impatiently, "You're supposed to fight him! Not run!"

Kirby skidded around a corner and continued running. He wasn't terribly fast, but Falacis was weighed down considerably by his armor.

They ran in a circle around the castle, occasionally passing where Meta Knight hid in the shadows.

Then, on maybe the third lap, something caught Kirby's eye.

It was the microphone that had gotten away from him that one time. The microphone gave a startled squeak and started to run, knowing what would come if Kirby caught him. That instantly gave Kirby an idea. He ran on, pretending to still be scared for his life. When he got to where Meta Knight still stood, sighing from embarrassment, he started yelling poyo and pointing in front of him, to the mike.

Meta Knight chuckled, and stuck out one purple foot, tripping Falacis.

"What the-?" Falacis cried. He tumbled rolled and fell in a confused heap.

Kirby smiled, and with a burst of speed caught the mike with his hands. The microphone struggled, letting out protest in the form of harsh interference. Then in one gulp, Kirby sucked it up.

"I do not think I need to tell you about what he has become..." Meta Knight said.

"We might wanna cover up our ears," Tiff started.

"What?" Tuff yelled, unable to hear her over Kirby, who now chanted 'poyo' and a collection of odd sounds.

"Poyo, poyo, POYOOO!" Kirby sang. The sound, though grating and earsplitting, was matched almost equally by his adorableness. Still, it didn't stop anyone from cringing at the song. Tuff was beginning to pity the poor microphone Kirby sucked up.

"What is that noise?" Dedede yelled. Waddledees ran around in confusion and pain, occasionally bumping into each other, and often times a wall.

"I think Kirby's singin' again!" Escargoon replied.

"Oh, no the castle's going to—." Cracking stones drowned out the two's frantic screams, and was replaced by the ever adorable Kirby, singing his heart out.

By the end of the song, the King's Castle was a tall pile of rubble, with Dedede and Escargoon digging themselves out.

"My head feels as it just got run over by a car." Escargoon moaned.

"Your head also feels like it just got whacked," Dedede added furiously.

"What-?"

_WHAM!_ Dedede smacked Escargoon angrily.

"Now what was that for?" He said with a hurt tone.

"Poyo!" A familiar voice said happily. The pink ball hopped down from a taller pile of rubble onto to Dedede's head and down on Escargoon's before rushing off after Falacis, who had now found Meta Knight's hiding spot. Or rather, now that his hiding spot had been destroyed, Meta Knight had shown himself.

"POYO!" Kirby cried as he ran faster and faster down the wreckage to where Falacis taunted Meta Knight with something called a double lance.

Falacis barely managed a glance in Kirby's direction before he was tackled.

There was a pink and blue spiral of color as they rolled.

"How dare you!" Falacis roared. He pulled from a belt pouch a small blue package, which he threw into the air high above him. It made a harsh shriek then fell back into his palm in the form of a fat throwing star. It split into five smaller ones.

Kirby didn't know what they were, and he exactly like how pointy they were, so he hid behind the town jail, trying to figure out what to do next. He had no clue where Tiff was so that meant he wouldn't be able to get his warp star until he found her.

Kirby made a split second decision and ran for it, ignoring when Chief Bookem asked, "Hey, Kirby! Where are you going?"

HISSSS…BOOM! One of the throwing stars shrieked past Kirby's back, and whistled right into the prison. Now, standing without a single wall detaining him, was a familiar occupant of the jail. The prisoner took two slow steps backward then spun and ran for it, with Chief Bookem chasing after him.

"Kabu!" Kirby heard a voice cry, "Send the Warp Star!"

WAAAWRP STAAAAWWWR!"

The golden star whizzed to Kirby, and he jumped on it, zipping past Falacis.

Another star shaped bomb flew past Kirby, and blew up next to him in the air. It momentarily blew the Warp Star off balance, causing it's rider to nearly fall off. Kirby held on to edge of one point, dangling precariously over Cappy Town.

"Kirby!" Tiff yelled through cupped hands, "Suck it up!"

Kirby turned and grimaced with determination, waited for a bomb to zip as close as it could from Falacis' learned hand and breathed it in.

"He's turned into Bomb Kirby!" Meta Knight suddenly appeared next to Tiff.

"Well, let us hope," Meta Knight said. "That he can blow away his enemies." Meta Knight said.

Tuff chuckled, despite the circumstances.

(:o)3

This is the longest chapter yet! Sorry I'm kinda stalling' with this big battle, but I hope you won't be mad. This next chapter will be the last, but not the last of Falacis! Muahahahahaha! Anyhow, REVIEWS?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Golden wings carried Falacis closer to his target. He hadn't really cared much for Kirby before, but now Falacis felt Kirby had taken his place and now he felt obligated to end this little pink fiends life as retribution.

Kirby glanced back and cried out. He hadn't known Falacis could fly. Still, he gathered up confidence and flung a bomb behind him. It missed by two meters and blew up prior to smashing into the ground.

"Kirby!" He heard Tiff yell, "Look out!" Kirby turned around on his Warp Star to Falacis ready to strike—

Meta Knight smashed into Falacis, Galaxia blazing. Falacis flapped hard, trying to regain stability in the air.

"I remember you doing something like that for me a long time ago." Falacis said.

"I remember as well, but the circumstances were quite different, as was the outcome."

With a roar, the two clashed again, a frenzied and desperate battle. They fell toward the ground at an alarming pace. Meta Knight kicked Falacis away and soared higher. They circled around each other high in the clouds, the clank of metal on metal that proved they still fought.

They started to fall rabidly down, much to the horror of all watching.

Then, they pulled back from each other and glided, ran for a moment on the ground and flew upward once again, Meta Knight ahead of Falacis by a long shot.

Kirby saw his chance and took it. He threw a bomb just ahead of Falacis, guessing the altitude combined with the speed Falacis flew forward.

KABOOM!

There wasn't a sound as the dust fell lightly. Meta Knight glided wearily to the ground, stumbling a little. Kirby followed suit and also landed, his Warp Star shrinking and floating off to Tiff.

Sword and Blade had finally caught up with the rest of them, covered in dust and armor slightly dented.

"I am fine." Meta Knight waved off Sword and Blade, who questioned him thoroughly about his state of health.

"He's gone!" Tuff gasped. There was nothing left of the evil warrior, save for a tiny golden star, that none had noticed previously.

"Is it his Warp Star?" Tiff asked, when Meta Knight picked it up and examined it.

"No." Meta Knight said simply. He kept the little star in one hand, and said nothing more of it.

"He truly is one of them now. Isn't he?" Tiff said quietly.

"He always was." Meta Knight muttered, almost to himself. "Good work Kirby," He spoke louder now, but there was something a little different about his eyes that Kirby couldn't place. " I would not have been able to destroy him without your help." And with that Meta Knight, Sword and Blade all left them there, wondering why the knight acted so strangely, and what exactly the little star was and what that meant as well. Perhaps they would find out someday.

"I'm hungry." Tuff said. "How 'bout we go find Kawasaki and get some grub?"

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed heartily, jumping vigorously. All that fighting had worn him out. He could go for a snack.

Tiff sighed. "Boys are so…" She shook her head, to many words to describe them coming to mind to pick any single one.

_Back at the Castle_…

Or rather what was_ left_ of the castle. Dedede shouted angrily at several large groups of waddledees, all grammar forgotten in his nasty rage.

"I wanna make sho' that there are none them microphones anywhere in this here castle or anywhere on this planet! You got that ya buncha bumblin' yooha's?"

The waddledees stayed where they stood, fear struck in their hearts.

"Well, what're ya'll standin' there for? Get all those microphones and lockum up!"

The waddledees scrambled frantically, not knowing exactly what they were doing, but at least trying to look like something was getting done.

"And don't forget to rebuild the castle while yer at it!" Dedede added, just know remembering the castle had been completely destroyed. "You too Escargoon!" He shouted to the snail, who had taken to trying to hide himself in a bush to escape work.


End file.
